


A Nooner With Daddy

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama





	A Nooner With Daddy

TOS "A Nooner With Daddy" [NC-17] (K/S, BDSM 1/1)

Title: "A Nooner With "Daddy"  
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [NC-17]  
Codes: K/S, BDSM  
Summary: Kirk and Spock take an afternoon to work on their relationship...~the hard way~.

================================

 

The Enterprise was ordered to remain in orbit for an indefinite time until the vulnerable new civilization they had discovered had completed the steps necessary to become a United Federation Affiliate in full. The people on the planet verged on war over the Federation matter. There were many nations, without one unifying government, and no one agreed about who should be the one king over all. Normally the UFP would have sent diplomatic specialists to manage the transition, but Federation forces were at that time spread very thin. No ships could be spared for that purpose. Because these people lived in an area where Klingon activity had recently been observed, Captain Kirk got orders direct from the Admiral to stay there, and oversee the institution of a temporary unifying governing congress of the democratic kind himself, meanwhile doing whatever was necessary to keep the peace.

Captain Kirk and his lover Commander Spock were finding it impossible to make time to get adequate sleep, much less to make time for sex, or to play. Typical day: wake at 6:30 am, shower and dress, do coffee and breakfast, then bridge duty until noon (paperwork). After lunch it was inspections, meetings, dispute mediation, a pile of paperwork, more bridge duty, dinner, then up until after midnight with more meetings with crew and the diplomatic staff. And paperwork. Not to mention the odd full-blown crisis.

Jim was stressed-out and sleep-deprived. He was exhausted by the tedium, the squabbling, and the overwhelming pile of documentation he had to manage. He and Spock didn't dare try to sleep together, since the Captain was even awakened sometimes at night to make a decision about how to handle a quarrel between two tribal lords and their restless, warlike minions.

Spock and Jim managed to tear off a quickie now and then during this difficult time, but Jim, tired of being nice to everybody and being the one in charge of everything was beginning to feel the need for a hard session with Spock, a real blow-out. Spock knew this and was willing, but it kept getting postponed.

Once, when it actually seemed as if they might pass a peaceful night (since their new friends were observing a religious holiday) Jim fell into Spock's bed next to him and promptly dropped over the edge of awareness into a much-needed deep sleep, seconds after heaving a self-pitying sigh.

Two more weeks of this, then one day Kirk surprised Spock by by saying he had arranged the use of a luxurious and utterly secure private residence for the afternoon in a beautiful rural location on the planet's surface. One of the more civilized local kings had set it aside for a conference and, since he had taken a great liking to Kirk, had given Kirk leave to also use it for pleasure. This was was perfect, because they would have total privacy and wouldn't be rushed.

"We can make all the noise we want!" Jim enthused, which told Spock Jim expected to be making some, and he planned accordingly.

As a surprise for Jim, Spock quietly constructed a special bench in the privacy of his quarters which could be easily disassembled and carried. He brought it with him as discreet baggage when they beamed down to their hideaway. Jim of course also brought his erotic kit, a duffle-bag stuffed with various homely objects they liked to use when they played their sadomasochistic games.

After dropping their burdens, they took a few minutes to tour the cabin together, which was by their standards fairly small, but it was beautifully furnished in the Oriental-type style of their host. There was a main room, a bathroom with a weird, short toilet within a cupboard, a kitchenette with a brickwork stove and stone sink, and a cozy bedroom. The bed was a platform with a mattress that was basically a sack stuffed with aromatic herbs. Jim and Spock were charmed by the primitive but ornate beauty of the decorations and fabrics used.

However, they were not preparing to write an article for "House and Home", they were preparing to tear the house down. Once they were familiar with the floor plan and were sure all was secure, they mentally turned inward and psychologically prepared to play.

Spock's first orders were crisp and businesslike.

"Give yourself an enema, but first, a cup of the local tea for me. Back here naked and ready to continue in fifteen minutes." Spock planned to use the fifteen minutes to set up the special bench and arrange Jim's sex toys for use.

Jim had a question. "What do I need an enema for?"

"No back talk! You were warned!" Spock snapped, "I'm getting the paddle NOW!" Spock snatched the wooden paddle from Jim's kit and chased Kirk through the house into the bedroom where he tackled Kirk, wrestled him into position, yanked down his trousers, and delivered a hard, resounding spank with the paddle on Jim's naked bottom.

Jim naturally bucked around, protesting, so Spock pushed him into a prone position, straddled his broad back to hold him down with his weight, and whacked away while Kirk kicked and howled.

Spock cried, "I'm not hearing what I *want* to hear from youuuu!"

With this clue, Jim started to whine, "I'm sorry, Daddy! I'll be good! I'm sorry, Oo! Oh!"

Spock stood, pulled a flushed and panting Jim to a standing position, and brandished the paddle.

"Get moving!" he barked.

"Yes Daddy!" Jim gasped, and galloped off to do Spock's bidding.

"You have twelve minutes, four seconds remaining" Spock called after him.

Sensing he was really in for it this time, Jim whimpered and quickened his movements. The burn Spock had scorched onto his ass was a constant companion as the seconds ticked away. If he wanted any hope of mercy, he had to be perfect from now on.

A few swats with a Ping-Pong paddle was only the beginning of Jim's troubles. He had to quickly give himself an enema and prepare a perfect cup of tea and bring to Spock within the time allotted. Somehow, he managed, and was soon standing naked and properly humble beside Spock, all ready to play.

Spock inspected him with a practiced eye. A handsome, broad-shouldered, ham-fisted kind of guy, with light brown hair (cut short and neat) and warm hazel eyes. Pretty typical Terran male, except his body was shaved completely clean of all but arm hair below the eyes. Spock likes it that way.

"All right," Spock said, "Grease up your BIG butt-plug and fill your ass, and rig it so it stays in no matter what chores you do."

"Daddy, should I use rope, or...?"

"I will not micro-manage. Get it done, that is all. Then report to me."

"Yes sir!"

Spock put Jim to work in the kitchen, requiring him to kneel on the stone floor while cleaning and polishing all four boots they'd worn today. Jim had to accomplish this with a huge butt-plug stuffed into place between his burning ass cheeks (tied in with rope between the legs and around the hips), and clothespins clipped onto his nipples. Meanwhile Spock finished arranging the large room, with the new whipping bench in the center of the room and all the whips and things on a table nearby.

"You should have greased the butt-plug with mentholated ointment" Spock called. Jim whimpered, and kept working.

Spock stopped in the restroom to relieve his bowel and seeing that their host apparently never heard of toilet paper, he called Jim into the bathroom and demanded he lick that smutty asshole clean. Then he unclipped Jim's nipples.

"Ohhhh, Thank you, Daddy" Jim moaned.

Spock granted Jim permission to remove the butt-plug then called him into the living room. When Jim tried walking into the living room, Spock ordered him to exit at once and enter properly.

That was two. Jim only gets three.

Jim crawled into the living room, right up to Spock's feet then sat back on his haunches and awaited orders. Spock ordered him to present the boots he had polished. Jim crawled to the kitchen and gathered up the boots in one arm. He struggled to crawl back with one arm, then resorted to walking on his knees.

"That is incorrect" Spock stated blandly. That was three.

Jim didn't dare protest this injustice. It was going to be hard enough already. He stopped where he was, on his knees with his arms full of boots, and awaited instructions with a pleading expression in his eyes.

Spock walked slowly to Kirk and taking Jim by the wrists, pulled his arms open, forcing him to drop the footwear where he was. He tugged on Jim's wrists and Jim understood to stand. He led Jim, walking backwards, until they were beside the table. He dropped Jim's right wrist and with his left hand took a leather wrist cuff and applied it to Jim's left wrist, while Jim stood mute and permitted it.

Once Jim had been adorned, wrist and ankles with four fleece-lined leather cuffs, Spock ordered him to climb astride the whipping horse with a simple command:

"Mount up!"

Jim readily complied.

Spock secured his wrists to the horse with rope, and made sure they were secure and comfortable. Then he tied rope around Jim's torso, securing him well to the bench.

Jim was not as helpless or tortured as either one of them preferred, so Spock then gagged him with a leather plug gag Jim had made for himself. He then took a length of thin rope and formed a bowline at one end, making a little loop, which he then passed the rope through, forming a sliding noose. With this noose, he ensnared Jim's testicles.

"Mmph!" Jim reacted, when Spock pulled it snug.

Spock manipulated it into proper position, pulled it more snug, then ran the free end through one d-ring on Jim's right ankle cuff. He tugged gently.

"Are you going to give me those feet, or do I have to drag them up myself?" he asked dryly.

Jim raised his ankles up, whimpering with dread, and Spock tied them to each other, hanging from Jim's balls.

"I'm sorry this is necessary" Spock said, "but I can't allow you to be bouncing all over the room."

Jim moaned his assent.

The whipping that followed was severe. Spock used the strap, scourge and rod to render Jim's back, buttocks and thighs absolutely plaid with a painful cross-hatching of welts. It took extra skill to avoid those balls that were stretched out, purpling, right in the line of fire. Spock couldn't go completely crazy. The position Jim was in was very stressful and Spock had to stay cool, watching Jim carefully for signs of genuine distress.

It felt like an hour to Jim, but it only took Spock a few minutes to coax tears out of him. Jim was wet with sweat and quivering and that was all right, but when Spock saw tears dripping he quickly released Jim's ankles, and took out the gag.

"Thank you, Daddy" Jim moaned, shuddering.

"Are you all right?" Spock gently asked.

"Yes, thank you Daddy" Jim replied, with a small voice.

Spock patted Jim on his sore ass. Jim arched his back, presenting.

"You are giving me a hard-on, Jimmy" Spock declared. Jim's moan of joy was all the encouragement Spock needed.

Jim was required to show respect by kissing and sucking Spock's dick. Spock then walked around behind Jim, applied a dab of lube to Jim's anus, and, after teasing a while, pushed in.

"Jimmy" squealed a welcome.

Jim was fucked awhile, moaning all along and sinking ever deeper into submission. At one point Spock folded Jim's engorged cock backwards, squeezed it between his thighs, then kept stroking, rubbing Jim's trapped cock between his thighs all the while. They might have come that way, but Spock sensed Jim had been tied up too long and needed a break.

Still inserted, Spock released Jim from his cuffs, and then (embracing him from behind), pulled him to his feet. They comically shuffled in tandem into the bedroom to fall onto the bed, and finish fucking in comfort.

After, they melted together, sated, in a state of bliss, deep in love.

Then, they had to jump up to clean up, because as much as they hated to they really had to get back to work.

"What was the problem with the boots?" Jim asked.

"You were supposed to be on all fours" Spock reminded him.

"I knew that, but how could I carry the boots in, then?"

"One at a time, in your mouth."

"Ohhh!" Jim laughed. "That wasn't fair!"

"I didn't realize you expected me to be fair!"


End file.
